


Rise and Fall

by LittleJem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, POV Morgana (Merlin), They deserved better, and so is arthur (kind of), kind of, merlin is mentioned briefly, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJem/pseuds/LittleJem
Summary: The raise and fall of Morgana and Gwen’s relationship(i’d like to think this is better than the summary suggests, but that’s for you to decide i guess)
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i’ve ever posted, enjoy :)

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, from the day they had met, she had never been able to keep her eyes off her. Their first meeting had been a shock to them both. Gwen hurrying into Morgana’s quarters, nearly spilling the boiling water she had been carrying all over the lady’s dress, and Morgana - too mesmerised by the serving girls beauty to fully react - instantly rushing to the king to request Gwen be made her personal maid.

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, there was no denying that as their friendship blossomed Morgana’s feelings for her grew at a rapid rate. She began to notice the tunes she would hum while she worked, and the way her face would light up as she pulled back the curtains in a morning, but most of all she began to notice the small acts of kindness she carried out for others. It wasn’t much, occasionally she’d see Gwen helping another servant with their workload or leaving flowers in people’s rooms - all little things that made her heart flutter and could make a persons day or brighten the previously stone cold corridors of the castle they called home.

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, this became undeniable when she was pushed against the wall in her chambers with Gwen’s hands on her waist and with her own hands tangled up in the long dark tresses of her hair. There was certainly no denying it when Gwen pressed her lips against hers, sending a wave of shock through her, or when she pulled away and softly declared her love in a breathless tumble of words.

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, and it was only when she woke screaming and shaking from nightmares to be met by the comforting arms of her maid, gentle kisses being pressed against her forehead and a calloused hand cradling her head did Morgana realise that she was forever trapped in the serving girl’s thrall.

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, there was no denying that. Whether it was because of her kind natured personality, the warm glow of her skin or the deep hazel of her eyes or even the way the sun reflected off her free-flowing hair. Some might have considered it friendship, but those who knew them best knew it was more than that. But none of that mattered now, not while the loud clanging of their cold, steel swords blocking each other’s deadly blows echoed through the stone corridors of the castle she used to call home. 

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, even as she plotted the downfall of Camelot, her mind would stray to the beautiful girl who sat at her brothers side. She couldn’t ignore the jolts of jealousy, rage and sorrow she felt at the thought of the woman she loved, sat with the man she was sworn to take down. 

Morgana had always been drawn to Gwen, and when she felt the piercing pain of a sword being pushed into her stomach, she looked into Merlin’s tear brimmed eyes, not only mourning the man he loved, but also seeming pained at having to end the life of the friend he had long since lost hope in. As she fell, her thoughts strayed to the woman she had always been drawn to, her glowing skin, hazel eyes and free-flowing hair. Only as she took her last breath was she finally freed from the grasp of the beautiful woman she had been drawn to since the day they met.


End file.
